


The Beginning

by InkExchange



Series: Game of Survival [1]
Category: 4minute (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Everyone is pretty much a jerk, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder, Sexual Harassment, Suicide, Super subtle references no one will probably catch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkExchange/pseuds/InkExchange
Summary: Jinyoung had everything he ever wanted--popularity, a super hot boyfriend, good grades, and a full scholarship to one of the best deemed colleges in South Korea. Everything was great until he found a letter in his locker. Kill or be killed, those are the rules and as students start dropping like flies, he's going to play by them.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!- Please read the tags for any subjects that might be found triggering before you continue. This part won't contain any non-con aspects but it will happen or at least be implied in future parts (The Middle or The End). Also, note that I love every single K-pop idol in this story and I don't think poorly of any of them. However, most of the characters in this fic are jerks and I mean complete assholes. I really love them so don't hate me if I made your bias a prick, okay? Also, there's a lot of death so main characters die. 
> 
> SERIES TRAILER VID- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPXrxGVNyY8

It’s funny how much things can change after a person dies. It’s even funnier if the death wasn’t an accident. It’s like everyone starts caring about other people all of a sudden. They’re nicer, they’re empathetic, and everyone is reminded that they can’t live forever.

 

The day after Kim Seokjin committed suicide, the same thing happened. The teachers suddenly took an interest in their student’s emotions and the way they treated each other outside of the classrooms. The only thing the students wanted to talk about was the suicide, though. They were all so torn up about it, wondering why he did it, and asking themselves if there was any way they could have prevented it.

 

The week after Seokjin’s death posters were all over the school. ‘You’re not alone’, ‘Speak up, reach out’, ‘Know the signs’--as if any of it was going to make a difference. The posters were up but people weren’t talking about Seokjin anymore. Sure, there were a few people that were still mourning the loss, but the rest of the school was more concerned with dating, parties, and passing tests without studying.

 

Park Jinyoung stared at a poster hanging on the front of his locker. ‘You can never be replaced,’ it read in bold white letters on a light blue background. He rolled his eyes and tore it down. He was getting sick of staring at the same bullshit everywhere he looked.

 

“Good morning, Jinyoung,” an obnoxious voice chirped from his side.

 

He glanced over to see an equally obnoxious face staring at him intently. Cha Hakyeon, the newspaper/yearbook/whatever else editor, smiled as their eyes met. It wasn’t a friendly smile, though. It was never a friendly smile with Hakyeon, no, it was much more common to see a cocky, arrogant smile on the tan student’s face than anything else.

 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asked, not bothering to hide his heavy frown.

 

Hakyeon straightened up as if he was preparing to deliver a speech. Thankfully, he wasn’t. “I was wondering if you could give me a quote for my newspaper, I mean the _school’s_ newspaper.”

 

Jinyoung raised a brow, “Quote?”

 

“A statement of yours that I can publish.”

 

“I know what a quote is, Hakyeon. What kind do you want?” Jinyoung glowered impatiently.

 

Hakyeon smiled cheekily, “I can never be too sure when it comes to your type, but since you asked. I was hoping you could tell me how you feel about the whole Seokjin thing in as few words as possible. Not that _that_ should be hard for you.”

 

“Your paper must be really _popular_ if you have to stoop so low to get content,” he tossed back sarcastically. No one should ever have to deal with Hakyeon so early in the day, or ever for that matter.

 

Hakyeon pursed his lips in obvious annoyance, “It’s _very_ popular I assure you. Now the quote?”

 

Jinyoung smirked, “Some people just aren’t meant to live.”

 

“Wow, tell us how you really feel,” a deep voice teased, accompanied by an arm slinging itself over Jinyoung’s shoulders.

 

With a semi-startled glance, Jinyoung discovered that it was Park Chanyeol who hopefully came to chase Hakyeon away. “Oh? Well, how do _you_ feel about it then, Yeol?”

 

After finishing scribbling on a notepad, Hakyeon grinned gleefully up at Chanyeol. “Please do share! I’m sure the whole school would love to know what you think, seeing as you’re the football captain and all.”

 

Chanyeol grinned, “Sweetie, if it’s a quote you want, then you’re going to have to _earn_ it.”

 

Hakyeon’s face scrunched up as if he’d just sucked a lemon and then stomped off without another word.

 

“Thanks for that,” Jinyoung said.

 

The arm around him slipped away and Chanyeol gave him his famous lopsided grin. “No problem. That pest is hella annoying. Even his looks aren’t enough to make up for his personality.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence before Chanyeol added, “I’d still fuck him, though.”

 

Jinyoung laughed as he watched the jock scamper off after the editor, his attention soon returning to the poster still in his hands. With a sigh, he crumpled it up and dropped it on the ground.

 

He unlocked his locker with negative thoughts swimming in his mind. He already regretted saying what he had about suicide. He didn’t actually feel that way. In actuality, he was actually sad that Seokjin was gone. Though, no one would ever guess it.

 

Midway through grabbing some textbooks out of his locker, Jinyoung noticed something at the bottom of the small space. His fingers reached for the flat object, picking it up and studying it curiously. It was a crimson colored envelope with Jinyoung’s name written in black ink displayed on the front.

 

Someone must have slipped it inside before he got to school.

 

“Yo, hyung! What’s taking you so long? Class is going to start soon!”

 

Jumping slightly from hearing Jackson Wang’s voice so close to his ears, Jinyoung shoved the envelope into his jacket pocket and gathered the rest of his textbooks in a hurry.

 

“Seriously, you’re _so_ slow.”

 

He sent a silent glare at the brunet, wishing his hands weren’t full so he could smack him across the head. Jackson snorted at the look, clearly not intimidated by it at all.

 

“You don’t want to keep JB waiting, do you?” Jackson asked with a playful smile on his face.

 

He ran away before Jinyoung could tackle him to the ground, but his words rang truth. He definitely didn’t want to keep Im Jaebum waiting. With meaning behind his steps, Jinyoung took long strides to his first class of the day--Creative Writing.

 

There was still five minutes left to spare when he reached the room. Jaebum was sitting at the back of the room, listening to Choi Youngjae rant about who knows what. As he started getting closer to his four best friends (Mark, Youngjae, Jackson, and Jaebum), Mark Tuan was the first to notice his presence.

 

He offered a silent wave, which was more than enough of a greeting from the quiet athlete. The action was enough to gain the other’s attention too, and Jaebum’s face lit up as their eyes met.

 

“Hi guys,” Jinyoung said, planting his books at his desk in between Mark and Jaebum.

 

“Sup, Junior,” Jaebum answered, trying to play it cool but failing horribly because his voice contained all that sugary sweet affection that he only showed him.

 

Jinyoung spared him a saccharine smile of his own. He would have liked to do more but unlike some of the people at their high school, Jinyoung wasn’t keen on being openly gay. Thankfully, he and JB were on the same page, keeping their boyfriend ways exclusively off school grounds.  

 

Still, the other three were well aware of their relationship and amazingly supportive.

 

“Okay, _ew_ ,” Youngjae pretended to be disgusted by their tiny show of PDA, but they all knew he loved it. He was such a hopeless romantic. “Can we go back to what _I_ was talking about?” the blond asked in a mock snobbish tone.

 

No one argued with Youngjae as he continued his rant from earlier, which turned out to be a _very_ long dramatic story about him finding out that Byun Baekhyun hates cucumbers, a feeling Youngjae also has.

 

“Neither of us would even touch the cucumbers in Culinary Arts. Our group was pissed at us but it’s not _our_ fault the teacher makes us use such _poisonous_ ingredients!”

 

As exciting as the story was, Jinyoung tuned him out after a while, looking around the room to see what everyone else was up to. Kim Wonshik and a few others were flirting with Kim Hyuna while her clique watched on with a noticeable amount of envy, Bambam (since no one could pronounce his real name) was studying furiously at his desk, Kim Namjoon was staring out the window, Lee Jaehwan was doodling on his homework assignment, Min Yoongi was either sleeping or he had died without anyone noticing, and Zh-

 

“If I could please have everyone’s attention, I’d like to share some awesome news with you all!”

 

Jinyoung snapped out of his observations to see Kim Junmyeon, better known as Suho, standing at the front of the classroom with a stack of papers in his hands. Youngjae grunted in annoyance as he apparently was nowhere near done telling his story.

 

“So, I know this might come as a shock to some of you, but after much debating, I have decided to run for class president again!” Suho announced with an oblivious smile, “That’s right! I am back to lead the senior class to success, to raise you to levels of happiness you’ve only dreamed of! I’ll be taking care of you all so well that you’ll be calling me ‘mom’ by the end of the semester.”

 

“You’ve been class president the last three years,” Heo Gayoon pointed out, “It doesn’t come as a shock to any of us.”

 

“Honestly, Gayoon. If you think anyone cares about a word you say, you’re just as stupid as I always guessed.”

 

“Woah! _Mom_ just roasted you, Gayoon! Shhhhit!” Huang Zitao exclaimed.

 

“What was that Mr. Huang?” the professor asked as she sauntered into the room.

 

Instantly, the whole place went completely silent except for the sound of Suho rushing to his seat at the front of the classroom, probably bummed that he didn’t get to finish promoting himself.

 

Yoongi was still asleep. The bastard got away with everything. He was like a scary little ninja.

 

Youngjae muttered one last angry sentence about how awful cucumbers are, and then all of the students were zoned into Creative Writing.

 

\----

 

Jinyoung fell back onto his bed with an exhausted moan. High School was so routine and boring, not to mention all of his peers were either narcissistic dicks or nerds. He just wanted to skip the next five months and get to the part of his life that would actually matter--College.

 

He already had a school in mind, which was an understatement since he had managed to snag a full-ride scholarship to one of the best universities in the country. He was not complaining.

 

Rolling over to check the time (10:20 pm), Jinyoung heard a crinkling noise come from his jacket.

 

That was strange.

 

Reaching a hand to his side, he felt the outline of an envelope from inside the pocket and pulled it out. He had forgotten all about the crimson envelope left in his locker that morning. He had been so busy with schoolwork and an afternoon of hanging out with JB that it had completely slipped his mind.

 

He stared at the outside of the envelope for a while, admiring the perfect cursive of his name and the elegance the paper seemed to have. Whoever sent it to him put a bit of time into it.

 

Carefully, Jinyoung opened the envelope and took out the thick black paper waiting within. It was as big as the envelope had been so it was smooth without any fold marks and the writing on the ebony sheet was a striking white.

 

It was also handwritten in cursive.

 

_Park Jinyoung,_

 

_What is the meaning of life? More importantly, what is the meaning of your life? Do you appreciate yourself and those around you? It doesn’t seem like it._

 

_Every choice you make affects other people around you, no matter how small that choice is. Everything you do matters in some way. Everyone you hurt matters too._

 

_What’s more important? Your life or theirs?_

 

_Written on the inside of your envelope is another name, the name of your target. You’re about to make the most important choice of your entire life and you have ten days to make it, starting on the day you received this letter. The rules are simple, kill your target within the time limit or face the penalty--your own demise._

 

- _Best of luck._

 

 

Jinyoung stared at the letter for a few minutes after reading it, wondering who in their right mind would think that he’d fall for such a stupid prank. There was a long list of names that came to mind when he thought of who it was that sent him it. Chanyeol was dumb enough to do something like this but too dumb to pull off the writing aspect. Hakyeon probably hated him enough to mess with him and he was an editor so it was right up his alley, but he had to spend almost all of his free time working on his _hobbies_.

 

He laughed softly to himself, put the letter back in the envelope and hid it inside his backpack. Maybe he would show it to his friends tomorrow or confront some major suspects about it.

  
Some unexplainable sense of fear kept him from reading the second name.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung can't stop thinking about the note and grave news doesn't improve his paranoia.

“How have you been doing these past few days?” 

 

His eyes moved from his breakfast-filled plate to the woman sitting across from him. Her hands were clasped at the edge of the table, food untouched, and her face soft yet full of worry. 

 

Jinyoung set his fork down and sighed, “I’m fine, mom. I’ve been fine.” 

 

She frowned at his response, not sure whether or not to keep prying. Like most mothers do, she decided on the former. “It’s just that we got another newsletter from the school...”

 

“I barely even knew the guy,” Jinyoung pointed out. It wasn’t a complete lie. Jin and him never connected on a personal level anyway. They were never friends. 

 

“Just leave him alone, honey” his father spoke from the side, not bothering to look away from the newspaper in his hands. 

 

“I’m just worried is all! One of his classmates killed himself. Maybe he was being bullied or something? What if  _ our _ son is being bullied too!?” his mother started to rant. 

 

Jinyoung tuned her out. Of course, he was disturbed by the death but he had no reason to mourn Jin. He had his own problems to worry about. 

 

He swallowed at the thought of the letter he received the day before. He tried to brush it off as a joke but he couldn’t help but feel a bit queasy of its content. It had to be a joke. 

 

A buzzing in his jacket pocket snapped him out of his restless thinking. He pulled out his phone, glad for the distraction, and saw a text from Jackson. 

 

“Excuse me,” he notified his parents, “Jackson’s here.” 

 

Both of his parents glanced his way, stopping dead in their conversation. 

 

“Oh? You barely touched your breakfast.” 

 

Jinyoung stood up and set his plate in front of his dad. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to eat a large lunch.” 

 

“Have a good day, kiddo,” his dad said as he fixated himself on the new supply of food in front of him. 

 

His mother smiled as Jinyoung kissed her forehead, “Have fun.”

 

“Thanks,” he replied and then slung his bag over his shoulders. He didn’t waste his time leaving his house and walking to Jackson’s car, parked at his curb. Jackson wouldn’t mind him being slow but he would definitely talk his ears off for it. He would talk his ears off anyway, though. He did love the sound of his own voice. 

 

“What’s up, Junior?” 

 

“Oh, not much. Are you ready for the exams today?” Jinyoung asked as he entered the vehicle. 

 

Jackson didn’t even wait for the door to shut before he started driving. “Hell no! I hate tests no matter what but a math exam? Really? When are we even going to use half of the shit they teach us!?” 

 

It was no secret that Jackson despised math. Last year, the man had made a petition for the subject to be banned from school entirely. Needless to say, it did not persuade the school board. Jinyoung didn’t much mind mathematics. He focused his hatred on debate classes and group discussions. He didn’t like sharing his thoughts with people he couldn’t care less about. It seemed like a waste of time. 

 

“So did anything crazy happen last night?” Jackson asked, “Did you and JB do the dirty or what?” 

 

Jinyoung glared at his friend’s shit eating grin, “Tell me again why you’re so obsessed with my sex life?” 

 

“I’m not obsessed!” he retorted with an unattractive scrunch of his face. 

 

“You sure about that?” 

 

A moment of silence passed between them until the brunet’s face swiveled toward him, puppy dog eyes shining innocently as he asked, “Can you at least tell me who’s top?” 

 

“Eyes on the road!” he growled as he pushed Jackson’s face away from him. 

 

“You are so pushy.” 

 

“...”

 

“Like you should be way more appreciative of me. I drive you to school and talk to you even though you’re one of the most satanic people I kno-” 

 

Jinyoung delivered a swift jab to Jackson’s side and couldn’t help but smirk at the girlish yelp the man gave. 

 

“Eyes on the road my ass! You’re going to kill us both!” 

 

“Only you.” 

 

Jackson stuck his lip out in an adorable pout, “You really wanna kill me, hyung?” 

 

Normally, he would come up with a witty remark and they’d continue to banter their way to school; however, the sentence sent Jinyoung’s mind spinning. No, he didn't want to kill Jackson. Hell, he didn’t want to kill anyone. 

 

Chills ran down his spine as he started to consider who his target might be. What if he had to kill Jackson? What if he had to kill  _ Jaebum _ ?

 

He cursed himself for even thinking it. It didn’t matter who his target was because he wasn’t going to kill them anyway. The whole thing was just a stupid prank and he was determined to let it blow over. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“What?”

 

“You look kind of shook.”

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

Jackson’s brows furrowed in disbelief and Jinyoung knew there was no point hiding his undeniable mood swing. He was going to lie but then he wondered if that was really necessary. They were close friends so there was no reason for him to keep the letter a secret. 

 

He took a deep breath before turning to Jackson, “Have you found any weird letters in your locker or something?” 

 

“Letters?”

 

“Like a creepy note, I guess... I don’t know. If you’d gotten one you’d know right away what I’m talking about.” 

 

“The last letter someone slipped in my locker was a love confession.” 

  
  


Jinyoung didn’t know if he should be happy that Jackson wasn’t being tasked with murdering someone or sad that he was the only one being pranked to his knowledge. 

 

“What do you mean  _ creepy _ ?”

 

Jinyoung sighed, “It was just some stupid prank card. I just wanted to know if they targeted you too since we’re friends and everything.” 

 

“Well, I don’t have as many enemies as you.”

 

\----

 

He didn’t stop by his locker that morning. He was scared he might find another letter in there, so instead, he headed straight to his first class. The whole way there, he found himself staring at everyone around him. He’d never seen half of the students there--never bothered to look at anyone that didn’t stand out or matter.

 

Chanyeol was chatting it up with Kim Minseok and Oh Sehun. Jinyoung noticed the lingering eyes of the students passing them for the first time in his life. He knew they were popular but he never realized how sought after they truly were. 

 

A group of freshmen was giggling alongside Hakyeon. How anyone could enjoy the man’s company was beyond Jinyoung. Meanwhile, Kim Jongdae was helping Suho put up campaign posters around the school. 

 

‘Great. Now the school’s going to be filled entirely with suicide posters and pictures of Suho’s face.’ 

 

He paused for a second at one particular locker. It was covered with white origami flowers, pink stickers, and post-it notes with long scribbled messages. Jinyoung was surprised that he’d never noticed the locker before. 

 

“It’s kind of nice, right?” 

 

Jinyoung jumped at the deep voice and turned to see Namjoon standing beside him. He was wearing sunglasses inside, god knows why, so Jinyoung couldn’t tell for sure but he seemed to be looking at the locker. 

 

“Uh, sure?” he answered weakly. Never before had he talked to Namjoon. 

 

“Hoseok put up the stickers and Jaehwan made the flowers. Jin would be so happy if he could see this.” 

 

Jinyoung nodded, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t friends with Jaehwan or Hoseok either so the whole conversation was way out of his comfort zone. 

 

“I don’t know who started the post-it notes trend. One day there was a note saying how much someone missed him and suddenly more and more kept appearing.”

 

“That’s cool.” 

 

“If you made one, what would it say?” Namjoon asked, still staring at the locker and not Jinyoung. 

 

He shifted the weight of his feet, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. “I don’t have anything to say to him.” 

 

Finally, Namjoon turned to face him. His eyes were still hidden in the tint of his glasses and Jinyoung hated it. The sound of the students around them filled the hall but the silence between them was unbearable. 

 

Right when Jinyoung was going to say something, anything to clear the air, Namjoon lips parted. “I see,” he said and then he was walking away. 

 

Jinyoung stood dumbfounded in front of Jin’s old locker for a solid minute before he continued walking to his class. The awkward part was that Namjoon shared the same first class as he did. He’d hoped to avoid the strange student for as long as possible but clearly, that wasn’t an option. 

 

When he got into the room, the only people there were Wonshik, Bambam, and Jungkook. It wasn’t surprising since most of the students liked to spend the passing periods in the halls where they could hang out with all of their friends. 

 

He sat down at his desk and took his time taking out the material needed for the first class. When he took one of his folders out of his backpack, a black envelope slipped out and fell to his feet. Panicking, Jinyoung reached for the letter and tucked it safely into the folder. He completely forgot it was there and he was happy none of his friends were around to see the strange paper. 

 

As the clock kept ticking closer to their class’s start time, more and more people filled the room. Mark was his first friend to arrive and even though they were close, not much was said. Mark was a quiet guy, for the most part, only getting loud and hyper in large crowds. 

 

Then Jaebum came strolling in with Jackson and Jinyoung’s mood brightened automatically. 

 

“For once you came before me,” Jaebum said with a warm smile once he was close enough to his boyfriend. 

 

“Say what!?” Jackson exclaimed like a giddy child and this time, JB was the one to smack the brunet. 

 

“Don’t be weird,” JB scolded him. 

 

“Good morning. How was your night?” Jinyoung asked his partner. 

 

“It was good. I’m sorry I couldn’t hang out with you. I think my mom’s a little jealous of us spending all of our time together,” Jaebum explained with a laugh. 

 

“Mom’s are so possessive.” 

 

“Aren’t you guys just the cutest,” Jackson cooed, earning another strike from JB. 

 

“Shut up. We’re only talking,” warned Jaebum. 

 

“Oh please! I can see you eye fucking each other from a mile away!” Youngjae countered out of thin air, giving almost everyone a mini heart attack. 

 

“What the actual fuck, Youngjae!”

 

“Are you a goddamn ninja or something!?” 

 

Youngjae ignored the comments and sat down next to Mark so that he could ask for help in their English class. 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum were among the few who declined to take a language class. It was just one more thing they had in common. 

 

“Alright, everyone! No more talking.” The teacher said as soon as she entered the room. 

 

Everyone was always a little intimidated by their teacher, but today was a little different. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands and a grim expression decorated her face. The aura around her sent the class to quiet down twice as fast as usual. 

 

The only other time she’d entered the room in such a fashion was when Seokjin died. 

 

“As much as it pains me to say, we’ve lost another student.” 

 

The tension in the room was nearly palpable. Jinyoung was relieved because all of his friends were alive and well, but he was still afraid to hear who had died and how. 

 

“We have to inform the school as soon as possible so that rumors don’t float around but even so, I’m not fond of discussing the details of your peers’ deaths. Regardless, It’s my job so my opinion doesn’t matter.”

 

Fingers clutched onto Jinyoung’s thigh and he didn’t need to look to know that Jaebum was scared to hear what would come next. Jinyoung took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and held it under his desk. He was nervous that someone might notice them but at the same time, everyone was already lasered in on the teacher. 

 

“With that being said, Kim Hyuna passed last night. She was found by her parents early this morning. There were no signs of external injuries and because of her young age, it is speculated that she may have overdosed on pills. An autopsy has not yet been conducted, however.”

 

Gasps of shock and outrage filled the room and some of the people that knew her well were breaking into tears. Jinyoung glanced at the only empty desk in the room. 

 

The teacher moved her eyes off the paper and directed her full attention to the class. “She was my student as well as your friend and I’m deeply upset about her sudden passing. I must remind you that suicide is not the answer to your problems and if any of you need help mourning or dealing with your depression, you may seek the guidance counselor or any other teacher. If you need to see someone right away, please raise your hand.”

 

With hands snapping into the air and their classmate’s eyes drifting around the room, Jaebum and Jinyoung’s hands separated. 

 

Jinyoung missed JB’s touch as he felt cold and lost in the depths of his mind. Hyuna had died.  _ Hyuna _ . The most popular girl in the whole school died. He didn’t understand why she would kill herself. Everyone loved her. She wasn’t like Seokjin. 

 

So why would she do it?

 

Unless...

 

Jinyoung’s eyes shifted toward the folder on his desk. He didn’t know if he was being over dramatic or paranoid, but something made him wonder if Hyuna had anything to do with the letter he received. Maybe she was supposed to kill someone and didn’t, or maybe she was someone’s target. 

 

His hands were shaking with fear. Two students had died in a matter of weeks.  _ Two _ . 

 

‘What if Jin got a letter too?’ he wondered.

 

Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe in and out to calm his racing heart. He didn’t know why he was jumping to conclusions. It could have been a weird coincidence. 

 

Jinyoung’s eyes flew open and his hands reached for the folder as discreetly as possible. His fingers worked at the envelope so that he would be able to read the name on the inside and not the letter itself. He glanced at the people sitting next to him. They were too distracted to notice what he was doing. 

 

With one last inhale and exhale, Jinyoung finally read the name inside the envelope. 

 

As soon as he saw it, his finger shut the envelope and his eyes darted away to look anywhere else. He couldn’t believe it. There was actually a name. They weren’t kidding. He had hoped it would have just said “JK” or “Got ya”. It was  _ actually _ a name, though. 

 

He shook his head in denial. There was still no evidence saying the letter was real. He didn’t need to be so afraid. He really didn’t. 

 

As he began to calm down his vision cleared and he realized that he was staring at Jungkook. That wouldn’t have meant a thing if Jungkook wasn’t staring his way too. 

 

The brunet’s eyes were glued on the folder at Jinyoung’s desk. 

 

Jinyoung, feeling defensive, placed a protective hand over the folder. His action caused Jungkook to meet his eyes. Their staring contest lasted no longer than a second before Jungkook turned away. 

 

As if Jinyoung didn’t have enough problems already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the slow update! I will be posting a chapter once a month from now on. I was just swamped with college homework. Please forgive me!
> 
> So this is my July update if that wasn't already obvious! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to keep getting more and more intense. Who do you think Jinyoung's target is? Who do you think made the letter?
> 
> I bet your predictions will change throughout this fic! :)


End file.
